wishing from the start
by rickastro
Summary: lucas is threw off from his house with no one at his side except barry, what barry doesn't now is that lucas is gay and he has a crush o him, lucas now lives on a department, what lucas will do to confess his love to his best friend *suck at sumaries if its not right sorry* lucasxbarry barryxOC , other pairings
1. prologue

_Disclaimers: HI this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to advice you like all the others who write them that I own nothing from Pokémon all the characters are from Nintendo expect from the OCs the trama and the plot that are mine hope you enjoy my first fanfic :3 please review _

Prologue.- wishing from the start

-lucas POV-

I was just sitting there looking from one part of the bench to the one that I have loved more than anyone and the one who has been my best friend for years that cute silly blonde hyper guy. Just to know that he would not be my friend any more if I told him that I had a crush on him, he would shout me or tell me that I was disgusting. But that's normal to me since when I told to my family I was gay I have been in a department, they don't want to know anything about me like if I didn't exist, that hurt me that hurt me so much that I just ran, ran away from them just glaring to the hurtful future that waited me-


	2. chapter 1 before the party Part 1

_Hi I'm very sorry for not posting in a loooooonng time it's just that I don't have Wi-Fi in my house, no personal computer and that I lost my usb in which I had this chapter and now I go to a school I the afternoon so all the cyber of my neighborhood are closed in the morning so you could know that but I found it so all its ok I will try to post monthly or in a lapse of twice a month I don't know so here comes the disclaimers _

_Disclaimers: HI this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to advice you like all the others who write them that I own nothing from Pokémon all the characters are from Nintendo and the creator of the Pokémon manga except from the OCs and the plot that are mine hope you enjoy my first fanfic :__3__please review _

Chapter1. – Before party

Hey I just want to specify the ages of all the characters that will come in the story (only of the officials the OCS I won't give them why? Because I want to) so here they are:

Emerald: 18

Nate, Burgh, Rosa: 19

Black, white, cheren, Bianca: 20

Lucas, dawn, Barry: 21

Ruby, sapphire: 22

Silver, gold, crystal, yellow: 23

Red, blue, green, N: 24

I just want the next fact to be clear

*these ages has been modified to the convenience of the fanfic these are not the original ages of the characters

-hey earth calling Lucas, are you in there?-said Barry

-Sorry I was reminding something- I answered

-Soooo are we going to somewhere or I ask dawn if she can take me home-

-Well we can go to eat something-I suggested

-Nah I'm not hungry…we can go to your department-

-Ok but it's a little messed up- we walked like four streets and I was a little nervous because of the closeness that we had, I could feel the heat of his body as I walked next to him and the rhythm of his breathing as usual Barry was acting like… like himself, hyper and impatient I couldn't help but smile at the fact

-hey let's have a race to the entrance of the department, ready, set GO!- And Barry started running to the left corner of the street and I was left behind him

-wait Barry but my department is not in that way! - I shouted, sure he didn't hear me so I had to reach him and stop him, I ran the fast as I could, when I saw Barry he was on a bench his forehead, arms and neck were completely soaked of sweat, his t-shirt was soaked too it was nearly attached to his body his pale skin was almost at the view I wish that I could see that body, he looked so hot, that I blushed. When he saw me I was already tired and worse than him so I had to sit down for a little moment with the blush still on my face.

-Dude are you ok I think that you should take a rest your face is bright red for the race you need to do more exercise- he told me

-well if you *pant* could hear me *pant* at once in your life you will save us some time and effort you know. - I gave him back –let's go back the entrance is one street behind- I said

We were near the entrance of the apartment when Barry asked me

-hey luk do you mind if we can make a party? -

-Well it would be a good idea it's a little lonely in the apartment and don't call me luk- I answered

-well we must ask dawn if she can make us a pair of favors, we have to invite all we know! I will talk to her-Barry said taking out his orange phone- hello, dawn? Hi how are you, yeah I'm fine thanks anyway, ok listen Lucas is going to have a party tonight so we have to invite all the people we know I have the numbers of yellow, silver, red, white, and ruby could you please help with the preparation of the party and the with the others please?

All that I could hear was: great! A party it has been so much time since we had one.

-Ok dawn so Lucas and I will see you in his apartment at 17:00 pm, ok bye-he hung up the phone

-Do you know that its 16:30? We have to hurry- I told him

-yeah so let's get in!-Barry said as he entered to the apartment

The apartment was a little small it was perfect for two or three persons to live in so we had to make space for all the people that were going to come it, wasn't much as dawn's apartment or Barry's house so I haven't had time to unpack that meant that all the wallets that I had were still on the living room and the furniture was new.

-Wow it's pretty small, don't you think?-he commented

-Well I haven't got time to unpack and organize everything but it's enough for me – I said

-But it's not enough for a party with many people; well I guess it's time to organize it-

-Thanks, for the help but we must wait for dawn- I suggested

-You're right let's wait for her…. While I unpack all your things and put them in your room – he said grabbing all my wallets, carrying them and then throwing them into my bedroom

It was like 16:55 when dawn came so we didn't noticed since she called us from Barry's phone saying that she couldn't open the door and it needed a special key I went down to the entrance of the building and opened the door

-Hi dawn, how you are…. - all that I knew was that I had a marshmallow pack on my face

-don't hi me and pretend that nothing happened you know that I was shouting to you and I was calling you to your phone and you didn't answered what were you doing with Barry the two alone up there!- She argued

-w-w-what do you mean w-we weren't doing anything just waiting for you- I said with a blush in my face

- I was just joking, where is your department? - Dawn asked

-it's on the second floor so you just have to take the elevator if you are carrying something or take the stairs if you want- I suggested while I returned the marshmallow bag that she threw me

-Well for speed it's the elevator and for fitness are the stairs I will take the stairs I don't want to get fat like a big marshmallow (A/N: irony ahead) - she said opening the bag and eating one marshmallow (A/N: IRONY!) and heading off to the stairs

-Wait me at least- (A/N: women don't wait my friend)

-Ok but you will carry my things, I'm still angry with you for letting me out, understood?-she said grabbing a bunch of marshmallows and then swallowing them without breath

The next few minutes dawn and I were talking on what happened on our lives since we left high school she told me that she was studying something of clothe designing she also told me that she was living with emerald, sapphire, and yellow since emerald has 18 now he was a taller and now he didn't need that special machine that he used to use

-You know emerald is always mad because he says that we shout too much, do you think that girls shout because of everything? - giving me an innocent look (A/N: It's a trap, run, run for your life!)

-Well sincerely sometimes, JUST sometimes girls shout about everything- I said with no offence intention

-*I have made a HUGE mistake*- I though (A/N: I told you so)

-oh, ok. – She said while she continued going upstairs

–*phew*-I was relieved

- And about houses what happened to your family? - She asked me

- I-I don't want to talk about that right now, look we are on the floor where my apartment is- I said grabbing all the boxes and hurrying up to the entrance of the apartment and opening it whit a fast momentum to avoid the question

-Took you long enough-Barry said with a cocky grin

-hi Barry-dawn said hugging Barry

-Hey, what's up dawn? - Barry said grinning and hugging back

-so I have all the things, it's so nice that we have a party I haven't gone to one since red and gold made the party for yellow-dawn said grinning and swinging from side to side

-So if we can have a party tomorrow we must move the furniture and organize everything- I said breaking up the trance in which dawn was lost

Barry and I moved the furniture while dawn prepared the food the cans and the table to put the food for tonight and then calling and texting all of her Barry's friends and mine's I could hear the voices of Nate, Emerald, Gold, Red, Cheren, Green, Rosa, and other voices I couldn't recognize.

It was like 18:00 one hour before the party started and when we heard that someone knocked in my door when I opened it.

-Yeah, who is it?-I asked

-Long time no seeing you lucky-kun- said a female voice

- You? What are you doing here- I said with intrigue in my voice

Well this is the first chapter hope you liked it and good night everyone


End file.
